<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SEEKING REVENGE by lollipop567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791516">SEEKING REVENGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop567/pseuds/lollipop567'>lollipop567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV), NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead Whump, Prisoner of War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop567/pseuds/lollipop567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Taliban leader from Korengal Valley who Jay Halstead was one of 3 people ever to escape after being captured, arrives at LAX. Sam recognizes who the target is and remembers the ranger who was a hero. Will NCIS LA and Chicago PD be able to stop him before he gets his revenge on Jay Halstead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, please review, hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - The backstory</p>
<p>2005</p>
<p>Jay and Allen were on a standard reconnaissance where they were tracking Burhan Khan, who had been the reason for many killed in action and missing in action notifications. Jay was using his sniper while Allen was on the binoculars next to him, everything was running relatively smoothly when all of a sudden there was a Taliban group surrounding their position. Jay started to return fire and snipe many offenders, while Allen was calling in for their command for back up, the commander declared that it was too risky for a quick reaction force to land where they were, so they had to escape and travel a kilometer north for a helicopter extraction. By the time this direction was ordered Jay had picked off 7 Taliban members when he shouted RPG to warn Allen of the incoming RPG.</p>
<p>JAY POV</p>
<p>"RPG"!</p>
<p>I hoped Allen was quick enough to take cover when the RPG made an impact with the wall to the right of me. It took me a couple of seconds to shake off the shock of the explosion, luckily, I was covered enough and laid flat on the ground which helped avoid the brunt of the explosion. Once I came around to thinking straight, I yelled out for Allen.</p>
<p>"Allen"!</p>
<p>I didn't get a reply which made me act quickly to check on Allen. I was trained not to panic in this situation but normally we would have access to back up or a closer extraction point and during training, you didn't have to look at your friend's blown up the body. Once that I determined that Allen had died due to the explosion and quickly called into our command center. Once I called in the message along with the fact that I will not be able to take his body back with me because that would make sure I die.</p>
<p>I packed up my sniper, hung it over my shoulder had a quick look outside a peephole in the wall, and saw 10+ Taliban running towards my location and that was only from the west. I picked up Allen's assault rifle and made a run for the back door and weaved in out of buildings and alleys to lose the growing members chasing me. I had to kill over 20 more with the assault rifle and was almost out of my ammo on my last clip. I had now traveled 500 plus meters north and shot another guy ahead of me and was now out of ammo, I only had my knife and pistol left, when I entered a building trying to avoid being seen. Unfortunately for me, it turned out the building I was entering was full of Taliban members who were on break. I managed to shoot and kill a couple of them before they had time to draw their weapons, the last 2 guys were starting to draw their weapons and I charged and used my knife to cut one's throat and use his body to protect mine from the other. I managed to kill the final guy but now I was out of bullets and I was seconds away from being surrounded. So I tried to escape through a window and managed to run straight into 4 big guys and tried my best to fight them off but after returning punches for a minute, one guy managed to get a cheap shot in from behind and the next thing I saw was black.</p>
<p>I was starting to wake up soon and the first thing I felt where the fact that my wrists were tied behind my back and I was laying on something cold, then I tried to open my eyes which was a struggle but when I did I couldn't see anything then realized that I had a bag over my head, which meant I had been captured. The next thing that I could sense was that I was in a moving vehicle and that I had multiple men around me or with one hand on me. this was the same situation for at least 20 minutes and by now I remembered everything that has happened over the last half an hour. I feel guilty over the fact that Allen didn't survive because I should have been paying more attention and called the warning sooner and he would be alive right now and we could off made it out alive. Then the vehicle comes to a sudden stop and two guys grab a hold of my arms and make me walk into some sort of building. Next, the untie my hands and I chose this moment to start my attack and punch the guy on my right and use my left arm to grab the same guy and flip him onto his back, then I try to take the bag off my head and as soon as it's off I see a fist coming to my face too late to react and stumble off the impact, now that I can properly see I easily take down the other guy in the room and start to head for the exit where I am met with 3 more guys running in with guns pointing straight at me and I put my hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>once they tie me so that I am hanging held up by my wrists and Burhan enters with 3 more guys all with shoes in their hands and Burhan who has a bucket of water, I understand that I am going to take a beating then probably interrogated into giving up information to our base and our plans. There is no way that I am ever going to give up that information, so when they start beating my torso with the soles of their shoes I am focused on not letting them have the satisfaction of hearing me groan in pain. The beating with the shoes lasts for almost 10 minutes by my count, my body is in a lot of pain, but I know this is just the beginning of this treatment. They take me off the chain, I don't have the strength to fight back again and they drop me on the floor. They now bring in a chair and tie me onto this chair, my guess is now coming from the waterboarding, which of course I am correct. my mind is going back to the advanced survival training I did to be apart to be a part of the rangers and I use every bit of that to survive the waterboarding. After they have stopped I decided to finally use my voice and speak in Pashto to Burhan and say that he has a big nose and is going to die, which pisses him off and he goes and orders his men to get the electric cables and now I regret speaking up. This pain is unspeakable, and I pass out after the second zap.</p>
<p>when I wake up I am unsure of how long I was unconscious and focus on trying to remember the previous events and this what I do for the next 2 minutes and by now I have remembered everything now focus on counting time and remembering my army rank and my name. This is what I do for the next 3 hours without any interruptions, then suddenly the Taliban enter again and soon after the beatings start again but now if the focus on me answering questions and I am certain by now my unit would have discovered which building I was captured from and are trying to figure out where they took me so I'm sure that if I survive another day or two, Mouse would have figured out my location by now. So, I don't give them answers because I can handle the pain of being hit with the hoses and the wooden sticks they are using. After 30 minutes of this technique, they give up and leave me in the room still tied to the wall behind me. I now decide to try and sleep as well as I can, I pray a quick prayer even though I'm not religious that Mouse my best friend, and the rest of my unit will save me soon.</p>
<p>I wake up to the lock on the door unlocking and I feel well-rested, so I imagine that they were also sleeping, this time it is only Burhan who enters, and he is holding a knife. my first thoughts are 'man I hope that they get here quick' and as expected he asks me questions about the base the Americans are using and how to attack it, each time I don't give him an answer he slices my skin enough for me to bleed but not deep enough to do serious damage might have scars for a couple of years before they heal but he cuts me along the torso and on my thighs a total of 7 times before giving up. He then leaves the room really quickly after someone called for him. nothing happened for the next half an hour, so I drifted off into a light sleep for another 5 hours of sleep, which surprised me as I am still that I didn't get disturbed. There are no windows or any way to see whether it is night or day, but I have a small amount of comfort in knowing that no matter what happens Mouse is going to come for me. After a couple of hours of walking around the room I am in, 5 men walk in and start beating me again with wires now and some with their shoes again, I defend my head as best as I can because they don't bother tying me up again. This goes on for an unknown amount of time and I eventually am in so much pain I pass out.</p>
<p>A couple of days later...</p>
<p>The last however long has been tough more beatings than the first day or two and now I am beginning to second guess my team and if they were even allowed to try and recover me. The day began with the regular beating and then with an electric cables interrogation now and they have been picking up the electricity every time I don't give them the right answer, by now I'm talking in random languages and switching between them to annoy them and confuse them as much as possible. After I pissed off Burhan during the shocking, they decided to waterboard me again today, while trying not to drown I am trying to figure out why they are going really hard on me today compared to previously. I am physical and mentally drained due to dehydration, lack of food, lack of sleep, and of course the torture I am going through. 'just got to survive this, then you can see Mouse, I am an army ranger, 3rd battalion, 75th regiment' I repeat to myself every minute. Already today they broke another rib and my ulna. I now have for sure 4 broken ribs, I don't think any have done serious damage to the organs below so that is lucky, but I got to try and avoid more damage to my ribs. On my left arm, I have a broken ulna, probably fractured humerus, and a dislocated shoulder. On my right leg, I have a potentially fractured tibia and a knee that popped out, but I popped it back in. I am sore all over pretty sure there isn't a place on my body that doesn't have cuts or bruises. Overall, I am struggling to move, I don't know how much longer at this rate I would survive with another day of torture like today.</p>
<p>Mouse POV</p>
<p>"Hey, I am Senior Chief Petty Officer Sam Hanna"</p>
<p>"Mouse" as I shake his hand I ask, "what unit are you in? "</p>
<p>"seal team 6" he replies</p>
<p>"Are you here to rescue Halstead? if not I'd rather not talk to you sorry" I state wanting to get back to trying to find Halstead</p>
<p>"Actually, I am, our CIA Intel officer discover chatter about him" he replies</p>
<p>"you have my attention; do you have a location?" I ask</p>
<p>"yes, we do, we will be doing a joint operation as it is believed Burhan has multiple American special operates, including a friend of mine" he replies</p>
<p>"When are wheels up?" I ask</p>
<p>"as soon as night falls" he replies</p>
<p>" Halstead and I will owe you one," I say as I go to my bed to rest up before doing prep.</p>
<p>Jays POV - in the evening</p>
<p>Around this time I have figured out that the right now has consistently been a time where Burhan has not been in my room and nor have I heard any talk from outside my room, although I don't know if it is morning or night there seems to only be one or two people taking guard at this time. Although I have these injuries, I am still not tied up which means I can move freely in this room, I have an escape planned out for the right moment. I have discovered that I am not the only American soldier in this building as I have previously heard screams of pain from the fellow soldiers, not that I can say that I haven't screamed because I have screamed of pain a few times when the pain is unbearable. So, I plan to fake being unconscious when the door opens next and to get a jump on the guy when he comes close enough to check on me. I successfully take him down then use his own knife to slit his throat. Once I have down this, I take his key and unlock my door and sneak into the next room hoping to free him as well but when I open the door I find him laying decapitated, and swiftly exit that room. Another Taliban is in the hallway, so I hide behind a pillar and as he passes, I stab his neck and he dies. I find another American body in the same condition in the next room and come into the last other room where I find two seals in the same room. This time they are alive, and I do a quick medical scan of them and one has a couple of similar injuries to mine, the other is has got an IED leg injury so he can't walk. I wake them up untie them and let them know who I am, and we come up with a plan to escape, after coming up with the plan I go into the other rooms and grabs supplies. I use my clothes and some of the clothes from the guys that I killed and the other American's to make some bandages and slings for the Seals. I chose to focus on their injures before mine only using the minimum required. We collected 3 pistols and 1 knife so we all have guns, but I keep the knife, the IED guy needs support in moving so if we have to, we will shoot one-handed. Just as we clear the building, we hear gunfire going off all around the place, so I decide to retreat back indoors and declare that we are going to ambush the people that enter through the doors. A couple of Taliban enter through the door and we each shoot a couple as the fire outside starts to stop. The front door opens again and I see the American camo and yell "Hold Fire"! everyone stops shooting and a bunch of SEALS and my unit walk through the door and I turn to the other captives and we give each other a handshake before the IED guy drops and the medics from both units are surrounding all 3 of us and tending to our injuries. We get back to the choppers and I am talking to Mouse when a guy comes up to me and introduces himself</p>
<p>"Senior Chief Petty Officer Hanna"</p>
<p>"Halstead 75th regiment"</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving the Seals"</p>
<p>"part of the job, thanks for saving us"</p>
<p>"ever need a favor I'll be more than happy to do so"</p>
<p>"as for you too Senior Chief "</p>
<p>We chopper back to base and I can be treated there so I do, whereas the IED seal needs to go to the hospital so all the seals head to Germany. it takes some time, but I recover from my injuries, no long-term physical injuries but memories that will most definitely become nightmares in the future. I finish that tour with and head back to Chicago with Mouse and he explains everything that happened and the fact that Burhan was not killed or taken. When heading back to Afghanistan for our second tour together but this time we weren't in the valley, which thankfully meant I didn't need run into Burhan Khan again, I got honorably discharged from the military after Mouse and I's Humvee explosion that we were the only survivors and Mouse got a medical discharge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE PHONE CALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The NCIS LA all walked into work, Nell sitting at Hetty's desk wondering where Hetty is and what Hetty would be doing right now, when they don't have a case, and everything is in working order. Callen, Sam, Kensi are in the gym practicing fighting techniques against each other. Roundtree and Fatima are sitting up in OPS talking about movies and Roundtree's lack of knowing quotes from movies. The three oldest members were talking when Sam got this really bad gut feeling that something was wrong. Callen &amp; Kensi both having worked with Sam for a long time looked to each other before Callen asking him "what's up?" and Sam decided to deflect the question and walk straight into OPS searching for some sort of reason as for why he felt this way. Callen and Kensi stay back for a minute to talk to each other about Sam's reaction, then they follow him into OPS.</p><p>at the same time, Nell got a phone call from Director Vance telling her that they caught a case, and this is a top priority case. Vance also said to tell Callen to keep an eye on Sam for this case as it has to do with a previous classified SEAL operation, he was a part of. After the phone call, Nell walked up into OPS to do the pre-brief for the case. As soon as she walked into OPS she was surprised to see that all of the special agents were already in the room, she mentioned for Callen to have a chat outside of OPS, where she told him about the call from Vance. They walked back in and pulled up the target picture and as soon as Burhan Khan came on the screen, Sam let out a big sigh and swore under his breath in pure hatred towards Burhan. Nell explained how he landed at LAX this morning but never left the airport, then Callen asked Sam to explain who this guy is and why he is our target.</p><p>Sam explained in simple terms that "he is a leader apart of the Taliban that was based in Korengal Valley and was known for capturing and beheading American soldiers after a week of being tortured. He explained that his friend was captured and was one of only 3 soldiers to ever escape from Burhan Khan, along with another Seal and an Army Ranger, along with the 3 survivors there was 2 beheaded and the sight I can still see to this day. Off the survivors, one of the SEALS died in an operation a couple of years after his capture and his friend who had the IED injury couldn't walk again and after years of not treating his PTSD, he killed himself. The Army Ranger's name I forgot but I could easily point out of a picture and I don't know the status of where or if he lives. The army ranger killed two captors as well as 30 or more of Burhan's men before he was captured, he also saved the SEAL's and would have shot and killed me as I opened the door if he didn't see my uniform. So far to say assuming he is alive Burhan would hold a grudge on him as he would be the only living captive. Burhan was not at the building and therefore got away but he far more careful from then on and no American captives have lived since, my guess is if he is in America his goal would be to get revenge on the ranger."</p><p>Callen, Kensi understand Sam's pain behind this as they have seen and dealt with similar situations whereas Fatima, Nell, and Roundtree are all speechless. Callen considered what Sam said and seemed to notice the priority is to find this ranger, so that's what he tasked Fatima to do. "Kens, Sam, and I will travel to wherever this Ranger is, and we will all move into a safe house with him and we will figure out what to do from there. Roundtree, I want you and Kensi right now to figure out what plane and alias he was using to figure out his next flight(s). Sam, I want you to help Fatima identify the ranger using their picture. I'll get into contact with a contact in the CIA to see what they have on Khan."</p><p>30 minutes later...</p><p>Callen had gotten in contact with the CIA operator who was working with DEVGRU at the time, he just needed to say a few of the "ghost" "lone wolf" undercover or mission titles that he had done and she recognized who the agent was in front of her. She read Callen in on the mission that was rescuing these soldiers and the first thing she said to Callen was that she believed that the soldiers would have been able to escape the building without the help of the SEALS or the ranger unit. A few exchanges and Callen now owes the agent a favor he has access to the files. Before she left the Boathouse Callen asked if she remembered the name of the ranger, her response was "I could never forget him, the way he felt guilty for the two soldiers who were killed and during my talk with him I was amazed at the fact that he was still able to walk let alone save two seals... His name was Halstead, he was a good-looking dude."</p><p>Back in OPS Fatima and Sam had just found the ranger at the same time as Callen called to let them know the name was Jay Halstead, Sam confirmed that he was the ranger and they worked out that he was a detective for the Chicago Police Department and was a part of the intelligence unit. Which they found out was highly regarded as the best in the entire CPD. They had found out that he was honorably discharged from the military after two tours. Sam also learned that what happened was on his first tour and he was now even more amazed at the former ranger. Kensi picked up that he was considered one of the best snipers in the army during his time so planned to talk to him about that when they meet, maybe hit a shooting range, and see who was better.</p><p>Callen, Sam, and Kensi got their stuff ready said goodbye to the rest of the team and goodbye to Deeks, then they caught the next plane available to Chicago. Callen instructed that Roundtree, Fatima, and Nell will be using OPS to help them in Chicago. On the way-out Nell made Callen promise that everyone would be safe after learning that the case involves the guy who is responsible for the torture and death of many soldiers. Now that they were in the car Callen was in the front passenger, Sam was driving and Kensi was in the middle back seat. Callen let the first ten minutes of the drive to the airport be light-hearted and fun, before connecting his phone to the Bluetooth speaker in the car and calling Jay Halstead's number. "This is Detective Halstead please leave me a message" all three sighed and hung up. Next Kensi decided that they should call the 21st district where he worked.</p><p>Trudy Platt's POV</p><p>"21st district" I answer the call</p><p>"May I ask who this is," a guy asked</p><p>"Platt now get to the point of your call," I responded bored of this conversation already</p><p>"Is this the number for the intelligence unit?" the same guy asked</p><p>"depends on what you want" I scoffed</p><p>"Jay Halstead" A girl now responded, and I was super confused</p><p>"he is currently out" I responded not wanting to tell them that he was currently setting up a drug bust to take place in a couple of hours</p><p>"well tell him that Senior Chief Petty Officer Hanna is coming to talk to him and it's urgent." damn now they have my full attention, this voice from another guy.</p><p>"Why didn't you start with that? He isn't being called back is he, he has been through enough in his cop career alone" I reply suddenly my good mood is dropped because Halstead had obviously gone through hell during his time at the army, and don't think he could survive another tour.</p><p>"No, he isn't being called back, but the matter is classified" the original guy responds again</p><p>"We are about to fly from LAX to Chicago, could an unmarked cop pick us up in 4hrs?"</p><p>"uh sure, I'll get Kim to pick you up from there."</p><p>NCIS AGENTS POV</p><p>we have been shocked at the attitude that we have been given by the Platt lady so Sam stated his army rank to see if that would help the situation</p><p>"Why didn't you start with that? He isn't being called back is he, he has been through enough in his cop career alone" Platt replies</p><p>we look towards each other surprised to get that sort of reaction and statement out of this lady who didn't sound one bit interested before.</p><p>"No, he isn't being called back, but the matter is classified we are about to fly from LAX to Chicago, could an unmarked cop pick us up in 4hrs?"</p><p>"uh sure, I'll get Kim to pick you up from there."</p><p>We hang up and all get a laugh out of this Platt character and how blunt and uninterested she was, then it was time to board our flight. Nell got us all first class, so we chose to relax and wait for further information from Fatima or Roundtree. "Nell texted me the address of our safe house in Chicago, which we will use as our office. One issue though it is only a two-bedroom house, but we will figure it out when we arrive." Callen said towards Kensi and Sam, who just nodded in approval then relaxed into their seats.</p><p>TRUDY PLATT'S POV</p><p>I see that intelligence is rolling back into the district entering through the back door, it has been about 3 hours since the phone call and I thought they would have been by now but at least we still have time to spare. I get Garcia to man the desk sending him a glare after his disappointment. They are all up in the bullpen and I chose to approach Kim first calling her into the break room but as I walk past I noticed Jay's bruised face and split lip and ask him what the hell happened and his response was "what?" "your face chuckles" "oh yeah I just went a couple of rounds with guys who know Krav Maga." "uh, what sure" as I continue walking into the break room I hear the team questioning Jay about whatever he's response was that it is better than "Aikido" and he just gets more blank faces and just says "ah forget it" and chuckles as he says it.</p><p>"Kim, I need you to go to O'Hare and pick up 2 guys and 1 girl, they are coming from LAX and should be there in 30 minutes. Bring your unmarked car." I say and quickly retreat back downstairs, deciding that I'll leave the explaining to someone else to do.</p><p>as I walk past jay again, I ask how many people he knows who lives in LA and his response is a couple, sensing that I probably wouldn't go further he doesn't bother asking why and just goes back to paperwork.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how I feel about this chapter but hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIM’S POV<br/>

I am standing here waiting to see these 3 people that Platt wants me to pick up, people have started to leave the plane. Most of the passengers were families or couples, there have been 2 groups of 3 so far but neither of them has been 2 guys, 1 girl. Then a see a group of 3 who seemed to have blended right in even though they have a tall muscular guy, a tall and fit girl, and another fit guy. These must be the people, so I approach them.<br/>
“Hi, my name’s Kim, are you here for Platt?”<br/>
“yes, we are, I’m Callen, this is Sam, and this is Kensi.” The blonde guy responds.<br/>
“how do you guys know Platt?” I ask, curious as to why I am picking up passengers from LA.<br/>
“We don’t” Sam responds.<br/>
“what are you doing in Chicago then?” my curiosity taking over.<br/>
“Actually, that’s classified” this time the girl responds, then I begin thinking and remember when anybody asked about Jay’s time overseas, he would respond with that phrase.<br/>
“ah, you are here for Halstead then” I respond.<br/>
“we may be” Callen replies.<br/>
And now we are entering my unmarked car and heading back towards the district, we drive in pretty much silence. I am worried about Jay; over the years we have worked together I cannot think about someone who has gone through as much as Jay. After all, he was just kidnapped and shot a couple of months ago, now something to do with the military has come up, I am just worried about him. We arrive at the district and I purposely lead them to Platt to see this interaction take place.<br/>
KENSI POV<br/>

We have arrived at the police district the first thing I notice is the building and how the place looks so peaceful and clean from the outside. Then Kim leads us to the front door, and we enter chaos like any LAPD district. Kim points towards the front desk so the three of us walk up to the lady at the front desk, Callen starts the conversation with the lady and does not even get her to raise her head from the form she was filling out. We picked up that it was Platt almost instantly, so we took turns speaking and after she heard 3 voices, she looked up finally noticing all of us standing there. She called out to a random patrol officer and sent them a hard glare, the officer replaced her at the desk and motioned for them to follow her. We follow her up the stairs through a gate into what seems to be a bullpen, she shouts “OI!!” to get the attention of the people inside. Almost everyone jumps at the shout except the guy at the back who continued to type away at his computer unfazed, that has to be Halstead right.<br/>
JAY POV<br/>

“HALSTEAD!!” Trudy yells at me, therefore I look up and immediately notice the figures beside her and notice a face I have not seen in many years.<br/>
“Senior Chief” I walk up to shake his hand, but internally freaking out because the only time we have met was the time that causes most of my PTS.<br/>
“Specialist Halstead meet Callen and Kensi” he responds and points to them, respectively.<br/>
“Who got the upper hand on you, I’ve seen the damage you can do to 5 people by yourself so…” he trails of pointing towards my beat-up face.<br/>
“oh, just a couple guys who know Krav Maga” I respond knowing that they all probably are trained in Krav Maga as well<br/>
“fun times” Kensi responds.<br/>
“Are you here for me or the unit?” I ask.<br/>
“You” Callen responds.<br/>
“Follow me into the break room” I point and walk ignoring the concerned look of all my friends.<br/>
“Before we start, I am assuming FBI or NCIS, so which one?” I ask.<br/>
“NCIS special operations” Kensi replies.<br/>
“Okay…” I say urging them to continue.<br/>
“Burhan Khan” my suspicions are confirmed and results in the color in my face to disappear, as I think of the two that I did not save because I was too slow.<br/>
“thought as much” I reply.<br/>
“We need to take you to our safe house while we work this case,” Callen says.<br/>
“on one condition, that I get to work the case with you” I respond looking at Sam.<br/>
INTELLIGENCE POV<br/>

Hailey: I cannot go back to paperwork and focus on the break room, trying to listen and read Jay’s face which I can normally do. I see him turn ghostly white but continues talking to them quietly. Until we all hear them yell:<br/>
“No chance” “No way!” Callen and Kensi yell.<br/>
“You’ll have to cuff me!” I yell back at them.<br/>
This makes all of us stand up and start to walk towards the break room, but I can see that Jay has this covered and make everyone walk back to a desk to work this out together.<br/>
Kim: “why would Jay tell them they have to cuff him” voicing everyone’s thoughts.<br/>
Vanessa: “what could Jay have done to make someone want to arrest him.”<br/>
Hailey: “no way jay has done anything worth arresting him for, Kim, Adam, Kev got any ideas?”<br/>
Kim: “nothing as a cop this is something military”<br/>
Adam &amp; Kevin: “Well that means that none of us know anything then.”<br/>
Trudy &amp; Hank look toward each other and say that this is now the top priority of the unit.<br/>
SAM POV<br/>

“Halstead, there is no chance that you are working this,” I say in a calm voice, kind of expecting him to not back down.<br/>
“Like hell!” he yells. “look I’m sorry for yelling but I am sure none of you would willingly go into protective custody.”<br/>
He gets grunts of agreement and looks of pity from all of us.<br/>
“I do not want your pity either, in terms of the case, I have more knowledge than any file or alive person on Burhan and how he acts. In fact, I’m sure no one has ever made him as angry as I have and that was before I even escaped.”<br/>
“We can use that knowledge, but you aren’t leaving that house,” Callen says.<br/>
“Firstly, I am sure that he is only in Chicago looking for me, anyway right?”<br/>
“yeah…” I reply.<br/>
“well, if I am working with you guys, then it would make it almost impossible to capture me, right?”<br/>
“not guaranteed” Callen replies.<br/>
“secondly, Callen and Sam are partners, who is working with Kensi? She can’t work without a partner.”<br/>
“I hope you are not doubting my skill, but a valid point,” Kensi says.<br/>
“absolutely not I can tell that you are elite, better than me but even still you need someone watching your 6.” He replies. After a second he adds “Besides Hanna you owe me a favor correct?”<br/>
“yes” I reply.<br/>
“well, I’m calling it in, and you are going to let me work on this case as Kensi’s partner.”<br/>
“okay and keep the favor because someone needs to be Kensi’s partner,” Sam says.<br/>
“Thanks, and what is the go with my unit because I guarantee that right now, they are plotting to investigate and or take you guys down after hearing me yell.” He replies.<br/>
“Well, us 4 are working out of the safe house and amazingly it has more technology than your unit. In terms of what we tell them we will say that you have a $2million target on your back and tell them that his name is Burhan Khan, and we will let you take it from there. If they are also going to investigate you might want to tell them why you have a target on your back.” Callen informs Jay.<br/>
“Ugh okay, from now on call me Jay please” he responds.<br/>
JAY POV<br/>

We walk out from the break room and I call everyone to listen up and they let a collective sigh in relief seeing that I am not in cuffs. Callen explains that they are taking me into protective custody and that I have a $2million reward for my capture, placed by a guy named Burhan Khan. He stops to let them voice their questions.<br/>
Voight: “Damn Jay another bounty on you what did you do this time?” he asks me.<br/>
“I explain any other questions not related to why I have the bounty?” I ask.<br/>
Hailey: “are we going to be allowed to visit?” she asks directed towards Callen.<br/>
Callen: “no not with the $2million reward. I would advise that your unit is rooming in groups or all together, never out by yourself. We do not want any of you used as bait to draw Jay out. Understood?”<br/>
Collectively: “yes”<br/>
Jay: “alright so Kim, do you remember when we went to molly’s and we were talking about our past and you asked if I had seen anything like today before?”<br/>
Kim: “yeah omg that was so long ago, the guy who got beheaded?”<br/>
Jay: “Yeah, the reason I reacted like that was that this Burhan Khan was going to do that to me.”<br/>
Kim: “HOLY SHIT! Jay I am so sorry man” ran up and hugged me. While the rest of intelligence let out a mix of “OMG” or “WTF”<br/>
Jay: “anyway long story short so this Burhan guy’s army shot an RPG at me and killed my partner, I had to fight and kill how many Sam? During my attempted getaway”<br/>
Sam: “your unit counted 36 kills”<br/>
Jay: “anyway I jumped out of a window straight into 4 big guys, like Sam. Fought them off until I got knocked out, then as was obviously captured…Burhan Khan is known for capturing American’s then killing them a week later. But I trusted that Mouse would not give up on trying to find me, it got to day 6 of my capture and I forced myself to escape. There were 5 other soldiers in the building and 2 had already been beheaded, I helped two SEALS and as we were escaping a SEAL unit and my ranger unit came in and took out everyone else. I almost killed Sam here as he was not a ranger but then I saw the SEAL uniform. But yeah, we were the only people ever to escape without being killed by Burhan.”<br/>
Everyone’s jaw was dropped amazed that Jay was still here and the man he still is.<br/>
Voight: “So you have been kidnapped 2 times as a cop. Shot 3 times. Had a bounty on your head, well 2 now. And you nearly gave yourself a deadly infection just to give us time to give you back up. As well as whatever else that happened while you were a soldier, and you are still here.”<br/>
Jay: “mhm anyway”<br/>
Sam: “before we leave a word of warning just so you know Burhan khan will torture you if he captures you.”<br/>
Hailey, Kim, and Vanessa: “so what you, Jay failed to mention was that he was tortured for those 6 days?”<br/>
Jay: “yeah a little”<br/>
Vanessa: “highly doubt that but thanks for trying not to scare us”<br/>
Jay says goodbye getting hugs and kisses on the checks from the girls, even though jay stiffens initially during each hug, not being big on physical contact. He really appreciates the love that he is feeling for the first time since his Mom. With the guys, they do their handshakes and the biggest shock of them all was when Platt gave Jay a big, long hug. “Thanks, Trudy, are you feeling okay? You never hug anyone.”<br/>
Trudy: “what are you still doing here get out of here chuckles.” With that the NCIS agents and Jay leave, the intelligence unit and Platt are still shocked to think that Jay has a $2million target and did not want to go into protective custody.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FIRST NIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAY POV<br/>
I am a little scared about tonight because I can almost guarantee that I will have a nightmare tonight after everything that has been revisited today. I am also scared for my intelligence family, really worried that Voight will go off the books and get one of the unit captured, none of them will be able to last long.<br/>
“Do you guys have any cars? I am assuming we are leaving my truck here at the district?” I ask.<br/>
Callen: “We don’t have any cars at the moment as we went straight from the airport. We should leave your car here though.”<br/>
Sam: “can you get access to the impound lot?”<br/>
“Yeah, we can use my truck to get there, then drop it back here,” I respond.<br/>
Sam and Kensi chose a Mercedes and a BMW out of the impounds. Then I drive my truck back to the district with them following behind me. Then I jump into the passenger seat of Kensi’s car and we head towards the safe house.<br/>
Once we arrive, we drop our gear at the entrance and I ask if it is alright if I do a quick foot patrol. Which they allow, now that I am walking around the edge of the house which is all fenced off. I am looking at security cameras checking for blind spots and getaway points. The backyard has a nice garden and with a few trees and has a decent-sized grassed area. I have created mental notes of my routes and cameras before heading back towards the house.<br/>
SAM POV<br/>
Kensi: “we literally just got here why has he gone outside?”<br/>
Sam: “he looks to be doing surveillance”<br/>
Callen: “it looks like he is looking for weak spots in our security to me.”<br/>
Sam: “what makes you say that?”<br/>
Callen: “because it is what I would have done.”<br/>
Kensi: “what are your thoughts on him so far?”<br/>
Sam: “I am not really surprised about him requesting to be on the case at all. He seemed like the guy who does not back down very often.”<br/>
Jay enters back through the front door.<br/>
JAY POV<br/>
I walk back through the front door seeming to have startled the agents, they looked in the middle of a conversation. “Sorry to interrupt,” I say a little impressed I managed to startle them.<br/>
Callen: “so the house only has two double beds.”<br/>
Sam: “I am too big for the couch, unfortunately.”<br/>
Kensi: “I honestly don’t mind.”<br/>
“Neither I couldn’t care less although I may get a nightmare tonight after having to revisit today.”<br/>
Callen: “I really don’t sleep much anyway. If you hear someone speaking different languages and taking apart and building the toaster that would be me, so I’ll sleep on the couch.”<br/>
“is it alright if I one bed to myself just for tonight? Then I am happy to do a rotation for the couch or sleep with someone. I just need tonight to be myself, so I don’t hurt you guys.”<br/>
Kensi: “Sam you won’t kill me, right?”<br/>
Sam: “Alright that’s done for tonight, lets all go to bed we got a long day ahead tomorrow.”<br/>
I head to my room and text the intelligence group chat:<br/>
Jay: got home safe, text back if/when you're home<br/>
Kim: I am home stay safe, do not do anything stupid jay x.<br/>
Adam: yeah, I am in bed night buddy.<br/>
Kev: also, in bed, sleep well.<br/>
Hailey: We just got home.<br/>
Vanessa: we just arrived xx.<br/>
I let a breath that I did not know I was holding go and relaxed a little knowing that they were safe tonight. I felt my eyes close shut. A couple of hours into my sleep I am taken back to being tortured by Burhan and I can feel the water dripping off my body and can smell the guys in the room, as someone punches me, I suddenly wake up. I notice that this is not my bedroom, so I grab my gun and sneak around the mystery house and walk into the lounge and dining area hearing someone speak Russian. I see Callen as he raises his gun at me when he senses me in the room, we both lower our weapons and look at each other. “sorry” I say and head back to my room and try to get myself to sleep again but I knew that I would not be able to so instead I got a head start on researching about Burhan Khan. When it reaches 5 AM I decide to go out back and do a workout to blow off some steam. I return inside at around 7 hoping to not have woken anyone up when I find all 3 of them sitting in the dining area relaxing.<br/>
We all have breakfast together inside the house, Sam had made the breakfast and I thought that it was pretty good whereas the other two did not like it much at all. At around 8 we decided to get set up our gear for work. Their equipment is a lot more modern than the way Voight likes to work so it will take some time to get used to. Callen gets a call and places it on speaker for the rest of us to hear.<br/>
Nell: “We have confirmed that he has flown to Chicago, but he flew into a private airstrip and landed yesterday morning. The private plan had a passenger count of 7, so we have to assume that he is working with a team.”<br/>
Callen: “alright thanks Nell, get Fatima and Roundtree looking for addresses or last knowns.” End of call. “Kensi and Jay you guys go get a look at the private airstrip that he landed at, gather what you can.”<br/>
KENSI POV<br/>
As we were walking towards our car, I noticed that jay was a lot quieter than yesterday, so I decided to ask him to drive. “would you like to drive?” “huh, yeah sure.” He responds and I realize that he has been out of it this morning, when he is not being spoken directly to, off in his own world.<br/>
The beginning of the car ride is under silence, not awkward silence but I need to learn about Jay and how he operates if I am going to be partnered with him. He seems like he would rather the silence than answer questions about himself. So, I ask him to ask questions about me, so he can learn about me.<br/>
“What is your main role at work?” he asks.<br/>
“female undercover, or basically just an agent investigating a case.”<br/>
“special operations, how is that different from regular NCIS?”<br/>
“We are undercover agents, a lot of special missions to stop LA from blowing up. Type of thing.”<br/>
“sure sure sure, pretty cool”<br/>
“hahaha, what about you what is your role in intelligence?”<br/>
“I am just a detective.”<br/>
“I doubt you are Just a detective.”<br/>
“what are your best skills?”<br/>
“sniping, close combat, and undercover, what about you?”<br/>
“sniping as well, connecting dots, and take-downs.”<br/>
“so, we are both snipers, we might have to do a contest after the case to determine who is better.”<br/>
“Alright deal, although my money would be on you.”<br/>
“you were in the army rangers, right?”<br/>
“yeah, I was our primary sniper often for multiple units.”<br/>
“Alright now tell me about your girlfriend.”<br/>
“I do not have one actually, have not had a serious relationship for 3 years actually. How about you got a boyfriend?”<br/>
“Husband actually”<br/>
“congratulations look at me I’m older than you, yet I am single and you're married. Wow, my life looks sad now.”<br/>
“Thanks, but you definitely have done a lot to be proud of though, saved a lot of people across all your adulthood.”<br/>
“Alright we are here now, how do you as an agent get the tapes or records?”<br/>
“well, you have the best partner because I just do this” un-buttons buttons on my top to show off a little.<br/>
“wow okay and that works?” he asks.<br/>
“watch and learn, watch and learn.”<br/>
We come back to the car with both the tapes from the recorded footage from yesterday and the records from the previous week of planes that have landed and the number of passengers on each flight.<br/>
“alright I am impressed; can you teach my partner how to get them to give it up so easily.”<br/>
“haha, would she be alright with you working with me?”<br/>
“Hailey should be alright; she may be a little distracted because she cannot keep an eye on me.  Therefore, not being able to see what I am doing and stop me before I get myself killed.”<br/>
“do you want to call your team and see what they are up to?”<br/>
“Sounds good but you are going to start the conversation and I’m calling Hailey. I want to see my two partners interact.”<br/>
He calls Hailey through the car speaker, now I am nervous to speak to his partner. I do not know what to say or how she acts so this should be interesting.<br/>
Hailey: Hey Jay, how are you doing?<br/>
Kensi: Hi Hailey<br/>
Hailey: OMG why are you calling from Jay's phone, has he done something stupid already?<br/>
Kensi: no not yet anyway, I just did not have any of your unit’s numbers and wanted to know what you guys are doing.<br/>
Hailey: basically, we have just been checking with CI’s and anyone we know who has information about a $2 million hit. Nothing has led to anything yet, but it seems that it has spread out throughout the gangs and most know about the reward.<br/>
Jay: Who are you partnered with?<br/>
Hailey: oh, hi jay, nice of you to let someone else talk to me not yourself, and I am with Vanessa, Kim’s with Voight.<br/>
Jay: tell Kim that I will buy her coffee for a week as a thank you for dealing with him.<br/>
Hailey: okay see you, please do not make me go to the hospital again.<br/>
Jay: you know I will probably end up there somehow, goodbye.<br/>
Jay hung up and turned to face me, “what are your thoughts on getting food on the way back?”<br/>
“uh yeah sure, I will buy this time you got me tomorrow?” I answer.<br/>
“Yes, mam.” I punch his arm hard.<br/>
I am driving and have almost reached where we were turning to get lunch when I spot 2 cars that I saw earlier at the airstrip.<br/>
“Jay, we got a tail.”<br/>
“we will lose them, turn left” he responds,<br/>
“grab my phone from my back pocket your side.” I respond,<br/>
“got it.”<br/>
“call Callen!”<br/>
Jay: Callen we got a couple of cars tailing us and a car to our left, looks like we are going to get jumped get to our location, south emerald avenue.<br/>
He hung up without waiting for a response. Then he got on his phone and called Voight when Voight did not answer he called Hailey, Hailey did not answer either, so he called Kim. “Kim, Kim, get the unit down to south emerald avenue now.” “now Kim, thank you.” The call was brief but with the tone that Jay used, I am sure she got the message.<br/>
We got boxed in and they started to shoot at the car so we both grabbed our rifles out, “3...2...1” I count down and we open our doors face opposite directions, and both take 4 guys out, 2 from each car in our direction. Then I heard Jay yell “KENSIII!!” and then I saw him dive to tackle me as I heard the sound of a sniper going off. we both got up straight away and move each other behind the cover of the building. I can hear sirens in the background and begin to reload then peak in the general direction of the shot. Jay is doing the same but neither of us has a sniper or a scope so we cannot see anything as the cars arrive.<br/>
HAILEY POV<br/>
“JAY!” I yell as I approach the cars and immediately notice the 8 dead guys.<br/>
“JAY!!” Vanessa yells a little louder than me and that seems to get the job done as Kensi and Jay walkout from their cover. That is when I notice the blood coming from Jay’s arm and immediately run up to him.<br/>
“I thought I said no hospitals,” I say once I am close enough to Jay,<br/>
“just a scratch” is his response.<br/>
Kensi looks a bit confused about what we are talking about, so I point here towards where Jay's arm is now covered in blood.<br/>
“was that the sniper?’’ Kensi asks.<br/>
“uh yeah I think so, but not sure lots of shots were fired at us,” Jay responds.<br/>
“Alright so I’ll take Jay to the hospital and can you guys wait for Callen and Sam and they will let you know what they would like for you guys to do,” Kensi says to address the whole intelligence unit who has now arrived.<br/>
JAY POV<br/>
“fun first day as partners, we do not need to go hospital as I said it is just a scratch,” I say as we are walking towards a car.<br/>
“Yeah, what a day and we are going to a hospital.” She said leaving no room for an argument, but I hate hospitals, so I do not give up.<br/>
“I’ll stitch it up myself, it’s easier and then the hospital will not be under threat."<br/>
“nope we are going to the hospital.” so I put both my hands up in surrender and say to take me to Chicago med.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>